Mommy Monroe & Mommy Cooper: Operation Chad&Sonny
by smile'ley
Summary: When Sonny's and Chad's mom meet, they make plans to make Sonny and Chad become friends. Will they finally learn to become friends at last? Read to find out! *Update: Sequel's up!*
1. It's Gonna Be A Looong Weekend

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first story, so please don't be too hard on me! I got this idea from a cool dream I had last night. I'm not yet sure how many chapters this story is going to have, but it is definitely a multi-chapter story. Please tell me what you think! Review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

My heart was about to jump off my chest. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper was leaning in and about to kiss me! I will never ever forget this moment of my life. Oh my gosh. I must have done something good this year to deserve this. Then, just when our faces were just a few inches away - "SONNY!" Connie shouted.

I suddenly jumped awake from my bed. Oh… It was just a dream. About Chad. Again. Ugh! This is really getting annoying. Why can't I get that horrible jerk out of my head? "SONNY!" Connie shouted louder this time. "Coming Mom!" I quickly replied waking out of my trance and hurrying to where her voice was coming from.

I arrived at our living room minutes later to find my mom wearing a dress with a huge hat on top of her head and a large pair of sunglasses. "Uh, mom? Where are you going?" I asked, taking in what she was wearing. "WE are going to the beach of course!" Connie replied, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. "Bu-but I have work today!" I stuttered, remembering my dream about Chad. "Today is Saturday, Honey!" Connie said, worry apparent in her brown eyes, that, her daughter might be working too hard. "Did you forget? We talked about this trip last week!" She told me. I racked my brain trying to remember about any beach trip she mentioned last week. "Oh! Right! Sorry, I forgot. Just give me a minute to pack, Mom." "Ok, Honey. Hurry up!" Her mom replied.

As I ran back to my room to pack, I suddenly remembered promising Tawni to go shopping with her this Saturday. I quickly grabbed my cell and texted her –

**Hey, Tawni, sorry I can't go shopping with you today. 4got I made plans with mom to go to the beach. Maybe next week. See you on Monday! –Sonny :)  
**

Wow, I really need to start keeping track of things. As soon as I was finished packing for our weekend at the beach, I quickly changed into my favorite yellow sundress and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. After getting ready, my cell suddenly beeped. 1 new message from Tawni Hart –

**Sonny! How could you! Tawni Hart does NOT get cancelled on! Do you know how hard it is to find a shopping buddy? Make sure to cancel your plans for next Saturday or else I, myself, will march to your house and drag you to the mall! Oh, did you say the beach? I heard Chad was also going to the beach today. Ooooh! Maybe you guys are going to the same one! Tell me what happens! –The Prettiest Girl in the Universe, Tawni Hart  
**

I stared at Tawni's message for what seems like ages. Chad? The Beach? I then prayed a thousand times to God that we will not be going to the same beach. It's gonna be a looong weekend.

* * *

Chad's POV:

Ok, I did NOT want to do this. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, _the CDC_, did NOT want to go to the beach with his mom on a weekend. Ok, I love my mom and all, but I mean c'mon! I work all week, and weekends are the only time I get rest! Shouldn't I get to pick what I want to do? Like, maybe go to the mall, and maybe, by any chance, see Sonny there. Ok, ok, I know that you're all thinking 'He just wants to see Sonny because he likes her!' But nooo! I just want to see her to bug her! That's all! Oh, and maybe get a chance to see her pretty hair, and her cute smile… Stop it Chad!

Ok, back to topic. I know, I know, you think that going to the beach is relaxing and a perfect place to go after one long week of hard work, but that's YOU not me. You have NO idea what my mom is like at the beach. She wants me to put sunblock all over my body and face. And worse, she puts it on me. Do you know how bad that is for my image? I have an image to keep up here people! If I was seen on the beach with my mom putting sunblock all over my body, it can ruin my image! The image that I tried so hard to keep up. No, I will not let my image be ruined _again _after 'America's Most Hated Puppy Shover'. No.

"CHAD! Are you ready yet?" My Mom shouted from downstairs. "You've been getting ready for like an hour already!" "Yeah, Mom! Almost! "I shouted back. I need to get myself out of this mess. After styling my hair to perfection, I got down with my bags, ready to leave.

"Mom!" I whined for about the hundredth time. "Do we _really _have to go? I mean, can't we just go to the mall or something? Please? Pretty please?" "Ok, I have two things to say to you, first: congratulations on saying 'please'. Second: for the hundredth time, yes Chad, we really have to go! You need to get away from Hollywood once in a while. It's all getting in you're head! One minute, you're my sweet little Chad, and then the next, you're 'America's Most Hated Puppy Shover'! I mean really! What is _that_ even about?"

"Mom! I told you! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I retorted back. "Well, whatever it is, we are definitely going, and there is NOTHING you can do to change my mind. Now, get our bags in the car, the _normal_ car, NOT your convertible." "MOM!" I whined. Seriously? Is she trying to kill me? Ok, I can see the headlines now: Chad Dylan Cooper, _the CDC_, seen driving a regular car, NOT his convertible to the beach, with his mom. Ugh. This is _not _good. It's gonna be a looong weekend.

* * *

Author's Note: So? What do you guys think? Nice? Horrible? Anything's accepted! Please review! Oh, and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Secret Beach?

Author's Note: Aww, thanks guys! To all those who reviewed: you guys are the best! :) -

ilovesonnywithachancebcn – my first reviewer: Thanks! You're awesome! :)

NUMBER1CHANNYFAN: Thanks! Yup, I definitely will! :)

LINZ: Hahaha! Thanks! And don't worry, I won't – here's the next chapter! :)

Tt: Thanks! Sure, here's the next chapter! :)

soultaker97: Thanks! :)

Hazel G.: Thanks Hazel! Here's the next chapter! :)

kimberleee: Aww, thanks! :)

To those who favorited: you guys are amazing! :) - BlueGirl97; ChadluvsSonshine; cocosunshine23; Hazel G. and southernchristiangirl

To those who put this on story alert: you guys rock! :) - BrandNewEyes929; Hazel G.; mrpuppy; pbw134; SciFiGeek14 and soultaker97

Also, thanks to Hollywood Here I Come, for putting me on your favorite authors list! You rock! :)

Now, on with the story! Have fun reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Ok, I'm scared, at the same time, excited. Scared, because I _really _don't want to see Chad there. I mean, c'mon, there are lots of beaches here, right? What are the odds that we will meet? Besides, I just told my mom NOT to go to the nearest beach here that celebrities usually go to.

So we're going to a beach far from here that very few people know about… And I'm pretty sure that Chad doesn't know about it. Oh, you might wonder how my mom and I know about this place if only a few people know about it. Well, you see, we once went camping when we first arrived here and accidentally got lost in the woods.

We then saw this beach behind the forest and it was so beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. The sand was fine… the color of Chad's hair… The ocean was deep blue… like Chad's eyes… No, Sonny! No! Ok, so that's how we know about this beach.

The only problem is it's a pretty long drive from our house to there and really need to use the bathroom now.

* * *

Chad's POV:

Ok, so far, nothing is going well. First, I don't get to see, I mean bug, Sonny today. Second, we're supposed to be going to the beach. And third, I have absolutely no idea where in the world are we going.

Ok, so this is what happened: I was driving to the only beach I could ever go to since, as we all know, I'm a well known celebrity. Then, my mom started giving me directions, and now, where we're currently heading to, is definitely NOT my beach.

"Mom!" I whined again. "Where _are_ we going?" "I told you, Chad. We're going to the beach." She replied. "But we already passed _the_ beach!" I reminded her. "And you _can't_ be seriously taking me to a _public_ beach. You know I'm allergic to public beaches!"

"Oh Chad, Chad, Chad. Just stop talking and drive, will you?" She said. "We're going to the beach where your father and I first met. I swear, you'll love it."

"How can I love something I don - " I stopped the car immediately. I was looking at a forest. No, _the_ forest that we once went to along with the Randoms with Miss Bitterman.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so, what do you guys think? Sorry if its kinda short, but I have to go somewhere right now, and since a lot of you are telling me to update, I just decided this would be for now. Please review! And thanks for reading! :)


	3. The Beach, Itself

Author's Note: Thank you guys for being awesome! Oh, and is it ok for you guys if I reply to your review personally or do you want my reply to be posted here? Well, for now, I'll reply to you guys personally (except for those who are not signed in). Just tell me what you guys want! :)

To those who reviewed the second chapter: You guys are the best! :) - mrpuppy, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, BlackRose7894, maximumpotter101, sonwitachance, channylover101, Hazel G. and Tt: You're welcome! And thanks so much for reading this! :)

To those who favorited: Again, you guys rock! :) - Abnormally-Sweet-Person, BlackRose7894, BlueGirl97, ChadluvsSonshine, chadsonville, cocosunshine23, Hazel G., mrpuppy and southernchristiangirl

To those who put this on story alert: Again, you guys are awesome! :) - Abnormally-Sweet-Person, agent-mazda, BlackRose7894, BrandNewEyes929, channylover101, Hazel G., Ilonajade95, mrpuppy, pbw134, SciFiGeek14, sonwitachance and soultaker97

And thanks again to Hollywood Here I Come for putting me in your favorite author's list. And also to mrpuppy for putting on author alert. :)

Once again, thanks guys! You're awesome! Now, on to the story! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sonny's POV:

When we arrived at foot of the forest, I saw another car. But thank goodness it wasn't Chad's convertible.

When we reached the beach, I immediately went to our hut at the edge of the beach. I settled my things in my room then headed for the bathroom.

"Sonny!" My Mom shouted. "I'm gonna go for a walk in the beach for a while." "Kay, Mom!" I quickly replied.

* * *

Chad's POV:

Well, I have to admit, this place _is_ better than the celebrity beach near our house. The ocean was the second most beautiful color of blue. Second from my eyes, of course. The sand was very fine… almost like sugar. There were little huts on the edge of the beach, but the one that caught my eye was one on the other side, standing alone. I gotta take Sonny here sometime. No, not on a date! Just for her to see the awesome places that CDC goes to!

"Mom?" I asked. "Which one of these huts is ours?" "We won't stay in a hut, Honey." She replied. "Then whe-" She put a finger on my lips to stop me from talking. "Let me finish, will you?" She said, amused.

"We will stay in that cave over there that your Dad and I renovated and made beautiful over the years." She finished. "Oh." Was all I could think of as a reply.

When we arrived at the cave, I have to admit, I was surprised. She wasn't kidding when she said they made it beautiful. There were little lights in the roof that attracted a lot of fireflies. There were dividers put to separate rooms. There were even furniture made out of wood and leaves.

"And _that_ is your room." My Mom told me smiling while pointing to one of the doors cut from the divider. "You go check it out while I go for a walk in the beach."

I nodded my head while walking slowly to my room still taking all this in. When I entered my room, I was even more amazed.

My bed was made from wood and cushion. Wow, they even brought pillows here. There was even a bathroom separated by a divider but a door wasn't cut from it, instead, it was just open. Which makes everything look open and spacious.

I then slowly settled my things in my room then took a short nap. I _was_ pretty tired from that trip.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? Oh, if you guys can't imagine the cave, think of an office… maybe a bank… you know those dividers they put to separate tables? Yeah, that's kinda what I'm talking about, except a little bit higher. Ok? :) Oh, one more thing, I need a name for Chad's Mom. Does anyone know her real name? If not, any suggestions you want her name to be? Thanks for reading! Review! :)


	4. A New Friendship

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the suggestions on what Chad's Mom's name should be; and also the reviews! :) - Abnormally-Sweet-Person, sonwitachance, channylover101, channygirl33, mrpuppy, pbw134 and peaceluhver: That's ok! Don't worry. And thanks so much for reading this! Here's the next chapter! :)

Hey guys, sorry if I didn't get the chance to thank the others, but I'm really excited about putting this chapter up. Promise I'll thank everyone in the next chapter.

And I decided that Chad's Mom's name would be the first person who suggested to me, which would be Abnormally-Sweet-Person through message. Thanks Abnormally-Sweet-Person!

To those who I didn't pick, please don't get mad! If I ever need another character in my story, I'll be sure to use the names you guys suggested. Sorry again!

Now, the story. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Connie's POV:

Ah… I miss this beach. The soft sand, the blue ocean, the green trees… everything. I was walking barefooted on the sand when I saw another person doing exactly the same. When she looked up, I thought she was kind of familiar to me, though I was sure I have never seen her in my life before.

When she saw me, she smiled, and I then realized I had been staring. I quickly returned her smile and slowly made my way to her. "Hi!" I greeted politely. "I'm Connie. Connie Monroe."

"Oh hi! Monroe… Are you by any chance related to Sonny? Sonny Monroe? The girl from So Random?" She asked. "Oh you must be a So Random! fan, yeah, she's my daughter." I replied.

"Really? Wow, you have a talented daughter! I love her show! Though I would never tell my son that." She laughed.

I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or not… "Uh… thanks." I settled for. "Hey, have I by any chance, seen you somewhere before? You look familiar to me."

"Oh, you must be talking about my son. I'm Carla Cooper, by the way. Mother of Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls."

"Your son is Mackenzie?" I asked like a crazy fan. Well I am, but Sonny doesn't know about that.

"So I take it you're a Mackenzie Falls fan too huh?" Carla giggled.

"Well yeah, though I wouldn't tell Sonny about that either." I laughed. "Well, that, and the fact that she can't seem to stop talking about Mackenzie, I mean Chad, for one second." I added.

"Really? Interesting… Chad always talks about Sonny too." Carla said with a devious smile on her lips.

"In a good way or in a bad way?" We both said in unison. We then looked at each other then laughed. "In a bad way." We said together once more, which only made us laugh harder.

* * *

Carla's POV:

Ok, I don't think I've ever laughed harder in my life. Even though we just met, I can already tell that I like her. When we finally stopped laughing, we talked about our children's shows for a while. After that, the subject was changed to our children, themselves.

"Hey, you know what? We should make a plan to make those two friends." I told Connie. "I'm really sick of Chad complaining about Sonny all the time. Especially since I feel the exact opposite about her." I finished.

"Yeah, me too. So, we should make a plan…"

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? Sorry if it's short, but well, its 1:00 am here and I'm kinda sleepy. Please let me know what you guys think! Review! And thanks so much for reading this! :)


	5. We Make Need to Make a Plan

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I was out all day.

Ok, thanks so much to all who reviewed! You guys are the best! :) – Hazel G., Abnormally-Sweet-Person, sonwitachance, channylover101, chadsonville, SciFiGeek14, ( ): Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter! :) and katymc aka drama llama lover x: Hahaha! Ok, ok, here's the next chapter! :)

To those who put this on their favorite stories' list: You guys still rock! :) - Abnormally-Sweet-Person, BlackRose7894, BlueGirl97, ChadluvsSonshine, chadsonville, channygirl33, cocosunshine23, Hazel G., MissNorway1995, mrpuppy, soccerlover8, SonshineDays and southernchristiangirl

To those who put this on story alert: You guys are still awesome! :) - Abnormally-Sweet-Person, agent-mazda, BlackRose7894, BrandNewEyes929, Channyallthewaybaby, channygirl33, channylover101, Hazel G., Ilonajade95, mrpuppy, pbw134, SciFiGeek14, SonshineDays, sonwitachance and soultaker97

Also, thanks to ChadluvsSonshine, channygirl33 and Hollywood Here I Come for putting me on your favorite author's list. And to channygirl33, mrpuppy and sonwitachance for putting me on author alert. :)

Now, on to the story! Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Thank goodness I didn't see Chad all weekend! The only weird part of my weekend was my mom. She was acting all weird and keeps telling me only when I could go out to the beach. I tried to ask her but she wouldn't budge. Oh well, maybe it was just my imagination.

When I walked into our dressing room, I saw Tawni talking to her reflection, again. "Hi Tawni!" I greeted happily.

"Oh, hi Sonny!" She replied. "Hey, you didn't text me back! So, what happened? Did you see Chad on the beach? Did you guys have one of your moments again? Was he sweet? Are you guys dating now? What ha-" "No, Tawni!" I quickly interrupted, before she could get into worse assumptions.

"I didn't see Chad on the beach. And, psh! Like I would ever date him! Where did you even get the idea?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Sonny! It's so obvious you guys like each other!" She said, rolling her eyes. "I think the only people in this whole studio who doesn't know that is the two of you. And mind you, Tawni Hart is always right." She said, turning to her mirror once again.

I was saved by the bell from answering her. "Oh, c'mon Tawni! We're gonna be late!" I told her. When we arrived at the set of So Random!, everyone was still goofing around for Marshall still hasn't arrived.

"Hey guys!" I greeted happily. "How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Oooh! Nico and I went to the movies and got some _ladies_!" Grady answered rubbing his hands together.

"Got some ladies?" Tawni said her disbelieving tone. "How old were they, 80?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Nico and Grady said in unison. "For your information, they even gave us their numbers. Here." Nico said, unfolding a small piece of paper that was immediately snatched by Zora.

"Yeah, I'm _pretty_ sure these are their numbers. 104 and 58. And they didn't even write their names. Nice job guys! You just got tricked by girls! _Again_!" Zora said, laughing.

"What?" Grady asked, not believing her. "Lemme see that!" He said, grabbing the paper. "Oh man! They forgot to write down the rest of their number, Nico!" Grady whined.

"Aw, man! And we were so close!" Nico added.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they _forgot_." Zora said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Chad's POV:

I have to admit, that weekend _was_ kinda relaxing. The only thing that bugged me was the way my mom was acting. She was acting all weird and whenever I asked her what was wrong, she would just say nothing and ask if _I'm_ alright. Oh well, at least it stopped when we got home.

Time to bug Sonny!

* * *

Connie's POV:

The minute Sonny left for work, I quickly grabbed my cell and dialed Carla's number. She immediately picked up after the first ring.

"Connie? Oh I was just about to call you! See, Chad's little sister, Claire, is coming over today to visit for a week, and she is also a huge So Random! fan, so I told her about our plan to make Chad and Sonny friends and she was all for it too!" She told me joyfully.

"Really? That's great!" I replied happily. "Ok, so here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Author's Note: So, did you like it? Please tell me what you think! Review! :)


	6. The Operation Is Now On Its Way

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier… I was just really upset about something… I'm also sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews yet… I just need time to return to my usual self and adjust. Sorry guys!

Hope you like this chapter, though! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sonny's POV:

After a long day of rehearsal, I popped by the prop house to leave the props that we had used for our new sketch.

When I reached the prop house, I saw a little girl wandering around and looking at our props in awe.

"Uhm, hello?" I greeted, unsure. The girl looked at me, as if analyzing if I was really a real person.

"Your Sonny! From So Random!" She squealed happily. Judging by her looks, she looked to me like she was only about 7 or 8. "Hi! I'm Claire, and I'm really a big fan of yours!" She informed me happily.

"Aww, thanks, Claire!" I replied happily, understanding. "So, how did you get here? And where are your parents?" I asked her.

"My mom dropped me here to get something to eat in the cafeteria. We really weren't supposed to come here, but I really wanted to see you, Sonny."

"Aww… That's so sweet! Thanks Claire! Is there anything you want? I can go get you anything you need."

"Really? Can I have your autograph then?" She asked me enthusiastically, her eyes widening. Hey, now that I noticed, her eyes are kinda like Chad's… But his' is obviously more beautiful… Oh Sonny! Snap out of it!

"Sure, Claire. Anything for a fan!" I said, as I signed a picture of me, handing it to her. As she read it, her smile widened and she hugged me.

"Thanks so much, Sonny! This is the best thing anyone has ever given me!" She said, still smiling hugely.

"Sure, Claire. And you're welcome here anytime you want!" I told her happily.

"Hey, Claire, I got you some frozen yogurt!" Said a tall blonde woman, while walking towards us.

"Oh! And you must be Sonny Monroe from So Random! Claire and I are big fans of your show. Hi, I'm Carla, by the way." She told me, smiling sweetly.

"Oh hi, Carla! Nice to meet you! And thanks so much for watching So Random!. I always love meeting fans." I told them, the huge smile never leaving my face.

"Nice to meet you too, Sonny! See, Claire here is a really big fan of yours, so would you like to have dinner at our house on Friday?" She asked, excitedly.

"Sure, Carla! I'd love to!" I replied happily.

"That's great, Sonny!" Claire said excitedly. "How about you come at around 7:00?" She said, smiling even more largely, if that's even possible.

"Kay, Claire! I'll be there." I told her happily.

"Oh! Claire, we better go, we're gonna be late for your doctor's appointment, dear." Carla told her daughter, looking at her watch. "And thanks again, Sonny. It was really nice meeting you! See you on Friday!" She added, smiling at me.

"It was nice meeting you too, Carla! And you too, Claire!" I replied. "See you guys on Friday!" I added happily, waving at the leaving pair.

"Bye Sonny!" Claire said, looking back at me, smiling.

"Bye!" I replied, glad that I had made new friends today.

I was just then reminded how they looked a lot like Chad… They have blonde hair, like Chad, and Claire also had blue eyes just like him… Carla also really has something in her that just reminded me about Chad, though I can't point out what, though…

I was then suddenly excited to see them again on Friday.

* * *

Claire's POV:

As soon as mom and I walked out of the So Random! Prop house, we both looked at each other happily and did a soaring high-five.

The operation: Sonny + Chad was now on its way… Hehehe…

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review please! :)


	7. We Have A Special Guest Tonight

Author's Note: Hey guys! I missed your reviews so much! Sorry for updating late, but school just started last Monday and we got loads of homework (I know! First week, homework already? Horrible, right?)! Well, that's how my school rolls! Hahaha! :)

So anyways, I am so so sooo sorry for this, but I don't have time to put all you guys who reviewed for the last chapter here anymore, but I hope you guys know by heart that I am so so sooo thankful to you guys! Thanks so much! You guys are the bestest of the bests! Hahaha! :)

Oh, and the address here is fake. I made it up. I don't know whether there is really a place such as that, or not, but I like it! It sounds fancy! Hahaha! :)

Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

[Friday]

Claire's POV:

Yay! It's finally Friday! Sonny Monroe is coming over tonight! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! SONNY MONROE! Eeeee! Ok, ok, what am I going to wear? What am I going to wear? OH! Wait – does Sonny know where we live? Uh-oh... Oh this is _not _good… I totally forgot about that! Gee, hmmm… think Claire, think….. AHA! I got it! I'll just text her! I'm pretty sure Chad has her number anyway. He always texts her just to 'annoy' her as he said so when I found out… Muwahahaha!

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I wonder why I haven't seen Chad yet. We usually have one of our bickering sessions before shooting starts, I wonder what happened…

Just then, the bell just rang, shaking me out of my thoughts. Which means time for rehearsals!

As Tawni and I walked to our set, I received a text message – I looked tried to look at who was it from but the sender is not on my contacts list. ** 1 new message from Unknown -**

**Hi Sonny! This is Claire – your fan, remember? I just realized that you don't know where we live, so this is our address – 54 Clint Street, Crest Village. Hope you make it! - Claire 3**

I immediately stopped walking and stared at the text. Crest Village? Isn't that, like, a place for super rich people? Claire and Carla were rich? Does this mean I have to wear something formal? Nah, I think Claire and Carla are both very down-to-Earth people, but, just to be sure, I better wear something kinda casual. I can always dig something up in Tawni's closet! Hehe.

**"**Sonny!" Tawni shouted, waking me out of my stupor. "Are you coming?" She asked, irritated.

**"**Oh! Right, coming, Tawn!**" **I replied, hurrying to catch up with her.

* * *

Chad's POV:

Ugh… What time is it? I thought groggily, as I slowly awoke and looked at my digital clock beside my bed. 7:00 am. Ahh… It's still early. Shooting doesn't start 'till 8:00.

I know any other sane person would usually say that I'm gonna be late and I better hurry up if I don't want to come late, but well, the studio is just a 10-minute drive from my house using my baby, of course. Heh.

Gee, I wonder where Claire is. She would usually have jumped up and down my bed by now to wake me up.

Speaking of Claire, I wonder what _is_ with her this past week. I mean, she was all jumpy and excited ever since she came back from the studio to visit me… I wonder if something else happened in there.

See, she and my mom just came to visit me last Tuesday, then, we decided to get some fro-yo in the cafeteria, where Claire disappeared to nowhere, then when my mom found her, she has been all excited and jumpy ever since… Hmmm... Maybe she's hiding something...

Not that she wasn't always happy and smiley, but this was different. This was _excited_-happy. I wonder what's up… Hmmm… I shrugged it off first, then got ready to go to work.

I took a quick shower, then got changed into my Mack Falls uniform. I lazily got down the stairs wondering where all the loud, jumpy music was. See, my mom and Claire are both morning-loving people. They are usually very excited every morning and blasting all kinds of happy music around the house. And it's pretty quiet today…. I wonder what's going on…

When I reached the kitchen / dining room, I saw Claire and my mom looking at Claire's cellphone as if expecting someone to call any minute. Beside her phone, lay my own. Now, I was really curious. They didn't even notice me come in.

"Hey." I greeted. "What's up, guys?" I asked curiously, making my presence known.

When they finally noticed I was there, startled looks overcame their faces for a second.

"Oh, hi Chad! Good morning!" Claire said nervously while trying to hide her phone.

My mom quickly got behind the counter to take out some plates and set up the table. "Good morning, Chad!" She greeted, happily but nervous. If that was even possible. "Hope you're in the mood for eggs and bacon today!" She added, smiling.

"Mmm! My favorite!" I replied happily, going to my usual seat at the table. Claire giggled then. "What's so funny?" I asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Nothing," She replied, smiling. "It's just that every time that mom cooks you tell us that it's your favorite dish." She added, giggling once more.

I thought about it for a while… Hmmm… She _was_ right.

"Huh, guess you're right." I said, laughing. "But I can't help it! Mom just cooks so excellently!" I defended, smiling.

"Gee, Chad, _thanks_." Mom said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Is there anything you need from me?" She added, smiling.

"Hey!" I complained. "Can't a child compliment his mother's cooking for no reason at all?" I told her, trying to hold back my laugh.

"Not if that child is Chad Dylan Cooper!" She whispered to my sister, and then they both started to giggle hysterically.

"Hey! I heard that!" I complained, not able to hold back the laugh that escaped my lips.

We all laughed together for a few more seconds, before calming back down. After we got a hold of ourselves again, we started to dig in the great breakfast dishes that mom had prepared. We sat there, eating in comfortable silence, smiling largely.

Claire was the first one to break the silence, "So, what is really your favorite food, Chad?" She asked curiously.

Without thinking, I immediately replied, "Egg salad." Whoa. Since when did _that_ happen?

"I didn't know you liked egg salad." My mom said, looking at me curiously. Uh, I didn't _know_ I liked egg salad, too. Gee, since when _did_ I like egg salad?

I thought about it... But the only egg salad that was ever connected to me, that I can recall of course, was the time when Sonny made a peace offering picnic for our shows. I _was_ pretty mean to her back then, wasn't I? Gosh. It was then that I learned that egg salad was Sonny's favorite food. I guess it was since then that I liked egg salad. So, I like egg salad because of Sonny? Whoa, the world has gone mad!

"I only liked it recently, when you made me some." I quickly replied, before they jump to any conclusions, but not actually remembering whether she ever made me one or not.

"Chad, the only time I made you egg salad was when your break was over and you went back to work. That was it. I only made it once for you." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I liked it since then! It was really great, mom!" I said defensively. Maybe _too_ defensively. I hope they didn't notice.

"O… kay…" My mom said, still doubting.

I turned to look at Claire to ask for back up help, but she had an evil knowing smile on her face. Which scared me. A lot. I wonder what she knows…. Uh-oh. I don't really wanna stay and find out. Better get out of here now while I still have my dignity left!

"Well, I'll be late for work! Better go now!" I said, kissing the top of Claire's head, and my mom's cheek. "Bye! See you guys later!" I waved, turning to leave.

Just as I was about to get out of the house, my mom called me back, her and Claire moving closer towards me. I wonder what's up.

"Chad, just so you know, we're having a very special guest tonight at 7:00, so better come home early and help us prepare." She informed me.

"And, just so you won't go wondering about this all day: Mom and I were just waiting for a reply from our guest tonight when you arrived at the kitchen this morning. Oh, and here's your cell, by the way." Claire said handing my phone to me.

When she saw my questioning look, she said apologetically, "Sorry! I just needed to look for a number."

"O…kay, then! I'll be home by 5:00 or 5:30. Bye guys!" I said, giving them a hug.

As I got in the car, I looked at the time for the first time since I woke up. It read 7:55 am. Uh-oh. I better speed up now. Aww…. This means no seeing Sonny early in the morning! Oh well, I guess I'll see her during my break then!

* * *

Claire's POV:

Hehehe. I know _exactly_ why egg salad is Chad's favorite food! I practically _know_ by heart that egg salad is Sonny's favorite food. Well, that is what she tells the magazines anyway. And Chad seemed nervous a while ago, which only made my theory stronger! HA!

Ok, back to my dilemma! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? Please review! :)

And one more important thing: **I really have no idea when I will be able to update again, but I'll try to update at _least_ every once a week. But I really suggest you guys put this on story alert, just in case. :)**

Thanks so much for reading guys! Review! And Smile! :)


	8. Getting Ready

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. See, this is my graduating year and teachers are giving us exams everyday! Literally! Plus, I'm also determined to make this the best year ever, since I'll be in high school next year! Yahoo! I'll miss middle school, but oh well! :)

...

Guys, you are really the best friends anyone could ever have! Thank you sooo much for favoriting and putting my story on story alert. That means sooo much to me! Love you guys! :)

Oh, and I have the ending of this story well planned out! I am so excited! I really like it, so I hope you guys will, too! :)

...

By the way, what did you guys think of Falling for the Falls Part 2? Me, I loved it! Absolutely my new favorite episode! Hahaha! Plus, I'm also excited for the next episode, I searched it in Wikipedia, and the title is **Sonny With A Secret **the description is that **Sonny returns to her hometown after she is accused of stealing the idea of the "Sicky Vicky" sketch. ****Note:**** This is a one hour long episode. **Its one hour long! I am sooo excited! Though I'm not so sure yet. So don't go running around telling everyone that I told you that this is the next episode! I'm not sure, guys! It is also written it Wikipedia that this episode will be aired on July 18, this Sunday. Again, I'm not sure. Hahaha! Ok, enough talking!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Previously__:_

_Claire and Carla told Chad to come home early for there will be a special guest that night. Claire and Carla were acting kinda suspicious… Hmmm…_

_

* * *

_

Chad's POV:

I wonder who our 'special guest' is. He or she seemed to be very important to my mom and Claire. Hmmm… Maybe Claire got a boyfriend and didn't tell me! Oh my goodness! Nah, can't be it… Maybe mom has a boyfriend and she's getting married? Nah, I know she loves dad too much… Then WHO?

* * *

Sonny's POV:

"And… That's a wrap everyone! Great rehearsal today! You can all have the rest of the day off." Marshall said through his megaphone.

Those words were music to my ears. I mean, yeah, I love being on So Random!, but we have been rehearsing extra hard this week! I mean, I need to have some rest too, you know!

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 11:30. Wow, we _did_ finish quite early today… Hmmm… What to do, what to do… _I know! I better look for something nice to wear tonight!_ I thought, as I made my way to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

Still preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn't notice where I was headed until I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-" I abruptly stopped when I saw that I had run into none other than the person I have been wanting to see all morning, Chad.

"Chad!" I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. _What is wrong with me?_

"Been wanting to see me, Monroe?" He smirked.

"What? Psh, no! Why would I ever want to see you?" I told him, my voice rising higher. Darn voice.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny little Sonny. I know you want me. Everyone does. It's only a matter of time before you finally give in." Chad retorted, with a smirk. Stupid cute smirk.

Wait. What? Gosh, what's happening to me? Goodness, I gotta get out of here!

"I gotta go, Chad. I have better things to do than argue with you." _Not true. You wanna argue with him all day long if you had the chance._ Stupid voice inside my head! That is sooo not true.

"Fine, I have better things to do too, Monroe. Better than whatever you're doing!" Chad replied.

"Fine!" I replied, initiating our 'fine fine good good' fights.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, are we good?"

"Good and goodbye!" I finished, walking past him towards my side of the dressing room.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I decided to stay in the studio with Tawni instead of going home. She helped me pick out what to wear tonight.

When I was done preparing, I looked at myself in the mirror. I ended up wearing a cute sundress, with white and yellow polka dots, and had a belt around my waist with my favorite yellow converse. I thought that I looked good, but just too much for meeting a fan; but apparently, Tawni said that it screamed cute, but professional. Hey, how can I argue with the master?

When I was done (or rather when Tawni was done with me), the clock read 4:52 pm. Tawni left after making sure I was ready to go. It was still very early, so I decided to go for a little walk outside.

When I reached outside, I bumped (not literally) into none other than Chad Dylan Cooper once again.

"Hi Chad!" I greeted happily.

"Oh, hey Sonny!" He replied, looking at me from head to toe. "You on a date?" Was it just me, or did he look kinda upset?

"Uh, nope. I'm meeting a fan." I replied. _I so told Tawni what I am wearing was way too much._

"Wearing _that?_" He asked, gesturing to my clothes.

"Uh, Tawni kinda forced me into it." I informed him.

"Oh." He replied. Once again, is it just me or did he look kinda relieved? "Okay, then… Uh, I better go, I gotta be home early. Bye Sonny!"

"Bye, Chad! See you tomorrow!" I waved, watching him leave in his convertible.

…

When the clock reached 6:30, I called my mom to remind her that I'll be coming home late tonight.

* * *

Connie's POV:

Oh my goshhh! I am so excited as I waited for Sonny's call. I really hope our plan works… *Ring!* FINALLY!

"Hey Mom!" Sonny said through the phone.

"Oh, hey Sonny! What's up?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Nothing mom, just reminding you that I'm on my way to meet a fan, and I'll be coming home late tonight." She replied. Oh Sonny, if you only knew…

"Oh, ok. Take care dear! Love you!" I told her sincerely.

"Kay, mom! Love you too!" She replied, hanging up.

Okay… Time to call Carla!

* * *

Sonny's POV:

_6:55 p.m._

Okay… _It must be here somewhere_, I thought as I circled around Crest Village. Clint Street, Clint Street… Where- AHA! Clint Street! FINALLY! Ok… Now, 40... 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53… And it stopped there. Huh?

* * *

Author's Note: Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! Don't hate me! Hahaha! LOL! Anyways, I _was_ planning to make it longer, but this is the fifth page in Word, so… I'll just leave it there for now.

And about the once a week update, I'm not sure I could do that anymore… Sorry guys, but school is eating me up! Literally! I only got the chance to update today 'cause there's a typhoon today, and school was cancelled. Hurray! But guys, please be patient with me, I promise, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm so sorry guys! Please bear with me.

Oh, and what's your favorite song for now? Just curious...

Plus, if you wanna see Sonny's attire that day, just go to my profile and click the link.

Oki, that's all! See you guys next time! Please take the time to review! I need suggestions! Tell me what you want to happen, what you think is going to happen, and WHERE IN THE WORLD IS CHAD'S HOUSE? (54 Clint Street, remember?) Ok, just tell me anything! Even just smileys will do! So, go, press the button down there and make sweet little Erca very happy. (Erca is my nickname! LOL!)

Peace out suckahs! :D


	9. Cooper

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! How've you been? LOL! So, I'm updating now, though I have tests tomorrow, 'cause first, I got elected as vice president in our school English Club! Woohoo! :D Second, Sonny With A Secret is out, and love it sooo much! Much Channy, too cute! :D And… Finally, you're reviews made me super happy! :D

*SWAC probably next episode: **That's So Sonny - **As Chad's fan club approaches the one million member mark, the numbers mysteriously start to dwindle, so he enlists his fan club president, Amber (played by Raven-Symoné), to get to the bottom of it. Amber investigates Chad's decline in popularity, concluding that Sonny is to blame. To be aired on August 29, 2010.

Don't forget to watch it guys! :D

So… I would like to dedicate this chapter to channylover101, her review for my last chapter really made my day! It made me laugh so hard! Lol! Hahaha!

Oh, and sorry for the late update! Been really busy lately… Hope this chapter would make it up to you guys… Enjoy :)

* * *

_Previously_

_Sonny's POV:_

_6:55 p.m._

_Okay… It must be here somewhere, I thought, as I circled around Crest Village. Clint Street, Clint Street… Where- AHA! Clint Street! FINALLY! Ok… Now, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53… And it stopped there. Huh?_

_

* * *

_

Connie's POV:

As soon as Sonny left the house, I slowly went to the garage and followed her using the car that Carla lent me. Oooh... This is gonna be good!

_6:55 p.m._

She stopped. Why did she stop? Carla's house is not yet here! Ohh… I think I get it… Their house isn't exactly visible from here! I better take over and let her see that this road goes on.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

Sonny's POV:

Maybe I'm lost….? Then, just when I was about to turn around, giving up, a red shiny car overtook me, going straight into a thick lining of trees.

Uhh, weird… But okay… I followed the red car into the thick line of trees, emerging into a huge round village, surrounded by a tall white gate.

Whoa.

I followed the red car, entering the gate with guards standing inside a small shelter. The red car got in, stopping first beside the guardhouse, so I did the same.

"Hi Miss, your name please, and who are you visiting?" One of the guards asked me.

"Sonny Monroe, I'm visiting Carla and Claire… Uhm… Uhh… I'm sorry I don't really know their last names." I replied.

"Oh, the Coopers? Hold on a sec, I'll let them know you're here." He informed me.

Wait. What? Did he just say…? "Uhm, I'm sorry, but did you just say Coo-"

"Yeah, yeah… Ok, I'll let her in… Bye. You can come in now." He cut me, opening the gate.

"O…kay then… Thanks!" Hmm… Must have heard it wrong… Oh well…

WHOA.

OH MY GOSH.

OH MY GOODNESS.

THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!

The small neighborhood was circular, 12 super huge houses were surrounding a huge flower garden in the middle. I started circle around from the left, which was probably a bad idea.

The houses started from 65 going down…  
O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

Connie's POV:

I looked at my rearview mirror to see Sonny talking animatedly to the guard. I took this chance and sped forward into Carla's garage.

Whew. She started counterclockwise, not noticing me at all.

I quickly texted Carla, informing her of my arrival.

I know the plan by heart. I know exactly what I needed to do.

I watched Sonny 's car as she slowly passed the houses, looking for the right number.

Then, she abruptly stopped in front of this house. Finally.

**Carla, Sonny is outside. Good luck :) ~Connie M.  
**

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O**  
**

Sonny 's POV:

The first house from the left read 65 Efron.

Whoa, hold on a sec, EFRON?

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!

As I slowly circled the neighborhood, I realized that all the houses here were of famous stars: 64 Jonas, 63 Cyrus, 62 Tisdale, 61 Hudgens, 60 Gomez, 59 Sprouse and the list went on and on until I finally arrived at 54.

I read the name again and again just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

There it was, written elegantly in gold fancy letters:

Cooper.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, how was it? Please tell me watcha think! Sorry if it's kinda short, kinda in a hurry here, I haven't really studied yet, LOL :D Wish me luck! :D

Hoped you liked it! More to come! Love you guys so much! Keep rocking! :D

smile'ley

Peace out suckahs!


	10. We Love So Random!

**Author's Note**: Wassup peeps! Hahahaha! So sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Loved your reviews! You guys are awesome! :D

Here's the next chapter, enjoy :D

* * *

_**Previously**_:

_Sonny's POV__:_

…_until I finally arrived at 54._

_I read the name again and again just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me._

_There it was, written elegantly in gold fancy letters:_

_Cooper._

_

* * *

_

Think positive, Sonny. _Maybe they're related to Jackie Cooper…?_ I thought, unsure.

Suddenly, the wide gates opened, as if they knew I was here. _Hm, maybe they do_. I thought as I noticed small video cameras attached near the huge gates.

I drove in and parked my car in front of their house, getting out.

_Deep breaths, Sonny. It's just a coincidence. _

I rang the doorbell.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

Chad's POV:

We were laughing continuously as I told them more stories from work while tidying the house a bit. Dinner was already ready.

_Hm, I never thought I could have so much fun at home. I should really spend more time with them._

RINGGG!

I jumped at the sudden sound. Oh, right, we're havin' a guest tonight.

"I got it!" I told them happily as I ran to the door. Whoever this guest is, I'm really glad he or she came. It gave me a reason to spend more time with my family.

"SONNY?" _Whoa._

"Chad? Chad! Ugh!" She then closed her eyes and started mumbling to herself. _Aw, she looks so cute… Gosh, she looks beautiful…. Wait, WHAT? NO CHAD!_

"What are you doing here, Monroe?" I asked, not accepting the only possible answer I could think of.

Some more mumbling… Then a deep sigh… Then… "Claire and Carla invited me over." She sighed once more.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

Sonny's POV:

"_Oh no no no no… Please let this be a dream…_" I started mumbling as I stared at the person in front of me. _Why, why me? _

"What are you doing here, Monroe?" He asked, looking bewildered.

_Should I tell him? Or pretend to have rung the wrong house then run away as fast as my legs could carry me? _Gosh, that second choice seems good… But then again, I could never disappoint Claire and Carla… They seem so nice…

"_Oh goodness, I am so gonna hate myself for this…_" I mumbled to myself, as I finally made my decision.

I sighed deeply as I gathered my strength for the next few hours to come.

"Claire and Carla invited me over." There. I told him. I sighed once more, not knowing how he'll respond to this.

_Will he get mad? Will he start shouting at Claire and Carla because of me__? Will he push me away and tell me never to come back? Will he – _

"Come in then." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. Did I hear correctly? Did Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of the number one tween series - Mackenzie Falls and my mortal enemy of all time, just ask me to enter his house? Is it opposite day or something?

"Huh?" Was the only coherent thing that came out of my mouth.

He smirked at my dumb-founded expression and whispered quietly," Don't get your hopes up, Monroe, we're still enemies, I'm just doing this for my family."

_Who knew that the famous jerkthrob has a heart?_

He then stepped aside and let me in.

"Chad, who was that?" Asked Carla's familiar voice, coming from what I suppose was the kitchen.

"Mom, do have _something_ you want to tell me?" Chad flinched, gesturing to me, as his mom came out of the kitchen.

"Wha- Oh, hi Sonny! How are you? Oh, and this is my other son, Chad." She told me, as I flinched at the word 'son'. _Great._

"Mom, you know I know her and vice versa. Now, when you planning to tell me about this?" He asked, irritated, gesturing to me once more.

_Well Chad, I don't like you either. Hmph. _

"Well uh… Chad, dear… Uhh…." Carla gulped. "Ok, fine! Me and Claire are So Random! fans! There! I said it!" She breathed.

I smiled at this. Chad looked like he was going to collapse any minute. I wanted to burst out laughing so bad. Moments like these should be captured. The look on Chad's face was priceless. XD

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, what do you think? Sorry for the delay again! Reviews are very very much appreciated guys! :D

Peace out suckas! Hahahaha! Till the next chapter! XD


	11. The Tour

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, blame school :P; but don't worry, second quarter exams are coming up next week, and after that, I'll have more time to write. :)

You know, it's so sad to say this, but this story is actually nearing the end, guys… :(

…

Just probably three to four chapters to go…

…

…

…

But then again…

…

…

…

There will be a sequel of course! :D LOL :D gotcha ;)

BTW, have you seen 'My Two Chads'? What do you think? LOL, I laughed so hard at the end! :D

*****Also, I wrote a new one-shot Channy fluff, **A Perfect Boyfriend**, check it out and please tell me what you think, guys! Thanks! :) 

So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sonny's POV__:_

_"Well uh… Chad, dear… Uhh…." Carla gulped. "Ok, fine! Me and Claire are So Random! fans! There! I said it!" She breathed._

_I smiled at this. Chad looked like he was going to collapse any minute. I wanted to burst out laughing so bad. Moments like these should be captured. The look on Chad's face was priceless. XD_

_

* * *

_

Chad's POV:

I was about to collapse any minute now. _Seriously? _My _own_ family? How could they do this to me? And the worst part is that they just _had_ to admit that in front of _Sonny_. They couldn't have just told me discreetly or when we're alone. They told me in front of _Sonny Monroe_.

I couldn't dare look at Sonny right now.

_She must be laughing so hard, or worse. She must be texting the media about this! I couldn't let that happen!_ I quickly turned around as fast as I could to see a snickering Sonny behind me. _Whew. She wasn't that bad after all._

"Chad? Chad!" My mom snapped me back to reality. "Are you okay, dear? Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we know that you wouldn't agree, and you would get mad, and-"

"Its fine, mom." I told her calmly. _I couldn't give Sonny what she wanted. I'll just have to keep my calm until she leaves._

"Its… fine?" She asked, unsure.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's have dinner." I replied calmly. I looked at the corner of my eye to see an open-mouthed Sonny staring at me. _Ha. In your face, Monroe. CDC always wins._

Dinner went by pretty fast. Claire sat beside Sonny and kept acting like a crazed fan, with my mom, which looked cute to me. _Claire looked cute! Don't get any ideas now…_

When we were through with dinner, my mom suddenly looked up and looked like she had a bright idea.

_Uh-oh._

"Chad, why don't you tour Sonny around the house for a while. I'll take care of washing the dishes."

"_What?_" Me and Sonny shouted in unison then looked at each other and gulped.

"Is there a problem?" My mom asked. _Of course there's a problem! Are you out of your mind?_

Sonny gulped. "Nothing, Mrs. Cooper. That would be lovely." She said. _WHAT? Nononono!_

_But then again..._

_Hmm… Fine… Maybe I should forgive them… It wasn't their fault actually… Ugh! Fine! But I am sooo gonna regret this!_

"Fine." I told them, walking out of the dining area, secretly hoping she wouldn't follow me, but of course, her footsteps could be heard.

O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O

Sonny's POV:

He first showed me the rest of the first floor: their mini library, Carla's working area and two guest rooms.

I kept quiet the whole time.

Then, we moved to the second floor, where Carla's and Claire's bedrooms could be found (They both looked like avid fans of So Random!, judging from the many posters :D), plus a little home theatre.

Finally, I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Chad? You know, your house isn't exactly how I pictured it." I told him honestly.

"Oh? Then how _did_ you picture it, Monroe?" He asked me with that playful smirk on his face.

"Oh, you know, super hi-tech stuff, furniture made out of gold, stuff like that."

"I think you forgot, Monroe. CDC is _always_ unexpected. Oh, and the doors and locks here _are_ computerized. You know, just in case." He replied, smiling.

"Yes, you definitely are." I whispered silently not knowing if he heard or not, but judging from the bigger smirk now plastered onto his face, he heard.

"Well, let's now move to the last floor, Monroe. This way." He lead me.

When we reached the top of the stairs, we were greeted by a single wooden door, upon it the letters '_CDC_' were engraved in a beautiful font.

Chad slowly opened the door and went in, me trailing behind him, closing the door.

It took me about a minute to behold his room when the power suddenly went off, and the click of a lock was heard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how was it? Review please! I would appreciate that very much and it would encourage me to write faster. :D

Oh, and don't forget to check out my other story, **A Perfect Boyfriend**! Tell me if you liked it by reviewing ;)

Thanks guys! Till the next chapter! Peace out suckahs! XD


	12. I Wanna Know You

**Author's Note:** Wasssssssup peeps! I'm back and alive! Hahaha! Lol, sorry for not updating in a looong time, but… It's _almost_ our Christmas break, and since I'm not doing anything or going anywhere, you're all in for a sure treat! :D Okay… So… Didya all catch the Sonny With A Kiss Episode? Didya scream too when they kissed? Didya also think it was the cutest thing ever? Hahaha LOL :D I absolutely loved it! :D

Btw, I'm planning to end this story as the year ends, do you want me to make a sequel? :D Just tell me! :D

Oh, and contest at the bottom, check it out :)

Now, here's Chapter 11! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_~o~_

_When I saw you over there,__  
__I didn't mean to stare,__  
__But my mind was everywhere,__  
__I wanna know you_

_~o~_

_Previously:_

_**Sonny's POV:**_

_When we reached the top of the stairs, we were greeted by a single wooden door, upon it the letters '__CDC__' were engraved in a beautiful font._

_Chad slowly opened the door and went in, me trailing behind him, closing the door._

_It took me about a minute to behold his room when the power suddenly went off, and the click of a lock was heard._

O..kay. I can't see anything.

"Chad?" I called.

"Cha-ad!" I tried once again.

"Chad!" I whispered angrily this time. "Stop hiding! This is _so_ not funny anymore!"

All of a sudden then, I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulder that made me jump in shock.

"Sonny, it's me." Chad said calmly.

"Chad!" I said with relief. "What happened?"

"I don't know too, Sonny." He replied. "We've _never_ run out of electricity before."

"How do you think this happened, then?" I asked him seriously.

"I have no clue, Sonny… Our electricity is generator-powered… So there's really no way I could think of why this happened."

"So you mean we're stuck here? Until the light comes back on?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Yep. Pretty much, yeah." He said, getting his phone out for some light.

"Uh, Chad? Why can't you just call for help?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Why don't _you_?" He shot back.

"Because, Chad, my phone wasn't fully charged. It died just a while ago." I told him honestly.

"So, let me ask _you_ again. Why don't you call for help, Chad?" I asked once more, irritated.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Funny little Sonny. You think that thought hasn't crossed my mind yet?" He replied, crossing his arms.

_Oh great. What not-so-obvious answer does he have this time?_

"Well uhh… You see…" He trailed off, looking bashful for the first time tonight. "My line was cut-off for two months as punishment for the puppy-shoving incident." He said hurriedly, barely letting me catch a word.

_Chad… Dylan Copper… Getting punished for his actions? _

I then suddenly burst out laughing.

And laughing…

And laughing…

And laughing…

Laughing…

And… Laughing.

_Okay, okay, -haha- I better stop, -haha- I think -hahaha- Chad is glaring… Ahem. Ahem._

"You done?" Chad grumbled, glaring at me.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." I coughed another laugh in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking '_**The**_ _Chad Dylan Cooper actually gets punishments for his wrongdoings? OMGEEE!' _and yaddie-yaddie-ya, but yes, I do. My mom won't let me get away with such things… _Unfortunately_…" He explained, clearly unhappy.

"Aw, Chad! No, it's just that… I never thought that, _The_ Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get away with his wrongdoings… I always thought that you got away with everything, that's why you kept doing them… I never knew…" I admitted, looking down.

"Eh, you don't know a lot 'bout me. 'S okay." He said, walking to his racecar-structured bed, and sitting down.

He then patted the seat next to him. "Sit."

_No need to tell me twice._ I hurriedly shuffled to the opposite side of his bed and laid my back against the bed's headboard to make myself comfortable.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I watched her amusingly as she tried to make herself comfortable opposite me.

When she finally settled, "Comfortable enough, Monroe?" I smirked.

"Actually, yes, Chad, thanks." She said.

I just popped my collar as response.

Then, suddenly, I sensed her feel tensed.

I raised my eyebrow in question and she just shook her head, no.

I decided to let it go for now and just let her rest for a while. It's been a long day for both of us.

…

After a long time of silence, Sonny finally spoke up.

"Chad?" She asked. "You still awake?"

"Yeah… Why?" I answered softly.

"I can't sleep." She responded. "Wanna play a game?" She asked, excited, all of a sudden.

"Game? What game could you possible play with a guy at this time?"

She crinkled her nose in thought.

"Well…" She started.

"Well?" I asked impatiently but at the same time, curious.

"Well since you said I didn't know a lot about you… Then I thought we could play something like Truth or Dare or Twenty Questions."

He raised his eyebrow at me, looking skeptical. "Truth or Dare and Twenty Questions? Aren't those the games that you girls play at slumber parties?"

"Well, I can't think of anything else! I'm so bored and I can't sleep." She pouted.

_Ugh. I hate it when she does that! How can anyone resist?_

"Fine!" I gave in. "But we're playing Twenty Questions, I don't want any dares right now."

"Fine." She smiled.

"Good." I smirked.

"Great!" She cheered happily. "Okay, let me start. Hmmm…"

"What's your favorite color?" She asked simply.

"Blue." I answered automatically. I thought it was pretty obvious, actually.

"Okay, your turn!" She encouraged.

"Favorite color?" I mimicked her.

She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless replied, "Yellow or orange."

"No, no, no. You only get to pick one answer." I said.

"What? There's no such thing as a rule like that." She said.

"Well in my game, there is, so pick one, Monroe."

"Fine…" She grumbled. "Well then… Yellow, I guess."

"Why?" I asked.

"Hey! You already had your turn. Wait for the next one."

"Fine." I smiled. "So, what's next?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything my mom cooks, actually…" I answered, unsure.

"Nu-uh Chad! Pick one." She smiled deviously.

"Ugh… Fine, uhm… Seafoods?"

"Specific, Chad!" She chuckled. "Your rules!"

"Argh! Fine then… Crab rice, I guess…"

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She teased.

"Oh you're so gonna regret that, Monroe!" I threatened, but laughed.

_Wow… Am I actually having a good time with a Random?_

She chuckled, "Well it's your turn now, Mr. Grumpy."

"Fine," I smiled. "Why is yellow your favorite color?"

She thought for a minute, before finally answering, "Well… Yellow is just a very… _Happy _color. It makes me feel happy and calm whenever I'm sad or angry… It's just full of hope and light… It symbolizes, for me, that there will always be another tomorrow…" She trailed of, smiling lightly.

I just looked at her, kind of amazed. For the time I've known Sonny, I've never seen her sad or angry… _Well, I always think that she's just annoyed with me, so it doesn't count! ..._And I don't think I'd ever want to that…

"O… Kay!" Sonny suddenly laughed after a long period of silence. "So, I guess it's my turn!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I just smiled, looking down.

"What's your favorite show, Chad?" She asked. "And don't you answer Mackenzie Falls to me!" She playfully added.

"_Haha, Monroe!_" I replied sarcastically. "Well since we're being honest here tonight…" I started carefully. "*cough*SoRandom*cough*"

She just stared at me wide-eyed. _Man, I wish she'd stop doing that! It looks like she just witnessed a murder!_

"Uhm… Did you just say _So Random_?" She asked, with a glint in her eyes.

"Uhm," I coughed. "Kinda?"

She burst out laughing. And the weird part?

I laughed with her.

We just kept on laughing with no hint when we're gonna stop.

…

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough…" I breathed.

We then stopped for a minute before bursting out laughing again.

…

"Okay -haha- okay, since you were being honest to me, I should probably tell you too that I watch Mackenzie Falls." She grinned.

"I knew no one could resist watching CDC!" I popped my collar.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I was gonna start laughing again when Chad silenced me. "Shh!"

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

He then turned on his cellphone light once more and tiptoed to the door.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I lightly pressed my ear to the door to hear better.

"Keep quiet, mom! They're gonna hear us!" I heard someone whisper.

_Claire._

"I'm sorry, honey. These new sandals I bought are just so _uncomfortable_!" Another person replied.

_Mom._

"Keep quiet, both of you!" A third voice –unfamiliar to me- said. "I think they stopped talking!"

"You think they heard us?" Mom whispered.

"I doubt it. Maybe they went to bed already." The third voice replied.

"Okay, well then, we should call it a night, too. I think they've already become friends for the past four hours, they've been laughing." Mom said.

"So I guess it's mission accomplished, then, huh?" The third voice replied.

"Yup!" My mom replied happily. "We can put the lights back on tomorrow morning. You can spend the night, Connie. We have a guest room downstairs."

_Connie?_

"Oh, sure, thanks!" Connie replied.

"Yay! Does this mean Sonny will be here more often now?" Claire asked cheerfully.

"Yes, dear." My mom replied. "Now we better go to bed before they star hearing us here."

"Yeah, let's go." Connie replied.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I just stared at him the whole time as he tried to listen to something outside.

Was Chad suddenly hearing things?

Oh my gosh, I hope he didn't get crazy.

After listening for what seemed like hours, he finally stood up.

"We've been set up." He simply stated.

I just stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

He saw my blank expression and continued to explain.

"My mom and your mom –and even my little sister, set all this up. They locked us here, so we'd finally become friends." He told me.

I still looked at him blankly, not really believing him.

_How could that possibly happen? Besides, my mom's at home… right?_

"I heard them talking outside. They wanted us to be friends, so they set this up." He continued. "They're letting us free tomorrow morning."

…

I started believing him. I don't know why, but I did.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"We show them, that we've become 'friends'…" He smiled deviously. "Or more…"

For the next few minutes, we plotted on how to get them back, until we finally fell asleep.

…

My last thoughts before I fell asleep?

_The next few days are so gonna be fun… :D_

_~o~_

_I __wanna go there, where you go__  
__I wanna find out what you know__  
__And maybe someday down the road,__  
__I'll sit back and say to my self, 'Yeah, I thought so.'_

_~o~_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So… Didya like it? :D Hope that made up for my loss, I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written, I'm pretty proud of this one! :D

Hey, want a little contest? :D Just for fun, if you have nothing else to do. :D

Okay, so here goes…

Pick a song that you think would fit great for the next chapter. (Yeah, predict it :D) Don't forget to put who sung it! :)

_Example, for this chapter: I Wanna Know You by Miley Cyrus featuring David Archuleta _

Then, pick the line or stanza you think fits the best.

_Example: __When I saw you over there,__  
__I didn't mean to stare,__  
__But my mind was everywhere,__  
__I wanna know you_

…_and…_

_I __wanna go there, where you go__  
__I wanna find out what you know__  
__And maybe someday down the road,__  
__I'll sit back and say to my self, 'Yeah, I thought so.'_

The best song that I think would fit into the next chapter would get the next chapter dedicated to her/him.

The line or stanza that she/he picked will also be put above or at the bottom of the story, as shown above.

So… Tell me if you guys want to push thru with the contest! :)

We can all listen to the song while enjoying the story… :D

Okay, one more thing before you review this, I need a beta... I mean, I know I, myself, am one, but proofreading is really exhausting and it delays the posting of each chapter... So anyone who wants to be my beta? Or anyone you guys can recommend? First of all, I want her to be a SWAC Fan, of course! :D Second, good in English Grammar and Spelling, preferably one who got A? Hahaha LOL, sorry, I know I'm picky, but I want the best for my readers, of course. :D So if you're interested, or you can recommend anyone, put her in your comment or you could also PM me, okay? :D Thanks! :) And tell me how it works... I seriously have no clue. XD

Review guys! :)

Peace out suckahs!

smile'ley

xoxo


	13. The Plan Is Now In Session

**Author's Note:** Sup peeps! :) Is everyone on Christmas break already? Hope you guys are having fun! :) PM me if you want me to do a story based on a song or something, just give me the song/poem or anything at all, I'll do it and I'll dedicate the story to you. :)

And guys, I forgot to mention, but that last Chapter was dedicated to Smile. Laugh. Shine, she is _such_ an awesome person and friend. Keep rocking Smile. Laugh .Shine! Love ya! ;)

Now, this Chapter is dedicated to mrpuppy for giving me the song featured for this chapter, which is **Angel** by Jack Johnson. Thanks mrpuppy! You rock for that! :)

**Special thanks to shobsnet02 for beta-ing this chapter! I love you shobsnet02! You rock! :) Go check her out guys! She writes Harry Potter, Gossip Girl, Hana Yori Dango/花より男子, Twilight, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and Vampire Diaries - trust me, they're all awesome! :D**

Okay, one last thing before you proceed to the chapter. Did you see the latest episode? Did you see them BREAK UP? WHY? WHY? :((

Hahaha, well, anyways, the information about the next chapter states that Sonny will write a song about Chad… Eeeep! I can't wait. :D Oh, btw, that next episode, which will air on January 9th, will be the last episode for season two…

Wait! Before you guys cry, it was also announced that there **will** be a season three! Yay! :D

Only… Since Demi Lovato is still fixing her problems, Disney said they will just concentrate on doing 'So Random!' until Demi returns. That means no Channy until Demi returns. :(

I'm not so sure about this yet though, I just read it off somewhere. Oh well.

Enjoy Chapter 13! (Which will probably be the second to the last chapter. :D)

* * *

_~o~_

_I've got an angel_

_She doesn't wear any wings_

_She wears a heart that can melt my own_

_She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

_~o~_

Previously…

**SPOV**

_For the next few minutes, we plotted on how to get them back until we finally fell asleep._

…

_My last thoughts before I fell asleep?_

_The next few days are gonna be so fun… :D_

…

I woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and full of energy.

Memories from the previous night came flooding back to me.

_The plan._

Our plan was gonna start today.

_I can't wait! This is going to be fun!_

I adjusted myself to the light that was coming from the sun through the windows.

I looked at the opposite side of the bed to see Chad still sleeping soundly.

_Aww… He looks so cute. WAIT. WHAT? Snap out of it, Sonny!_

Oh great, now I'm talking in third person like Chad. Ugh.

Oh well, waking him up will be fun!

I quietly jumped out of his bed and went to his bathroom to freshen up._ I'm sure Chad won't mind._

Suddenly, I heard a quiet snicker coming from the doorway.

"Chad!" I whined. "I was supposed to wake you up! Go back to sleep!"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," He started, "you don't actually think I'd trust a Random to wake me up, do you?"

"Hmph." I pouted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Munroe. We still have a plan to accomplish, so why don't you freshen up while I wait for you in my room?" He chuckled.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated.

"Fine." He smiled.

"Good." I chuckled.

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." I smiled, closing the bathroom door.

…

"Chad!" I shouted, but not loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. "You've been in there for thirty minutes!"

"Patience, Sonny!" He yelled back. "Perfection takes time!"

I rolled my eyes at that. He is such a drama queen.

I waited impatiently for ten more minutes before he finally finished.

He came out in a simple t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"So, ready for our plan, Sonshine?" He winked.

"Sonshine?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, if we're gonna act like a couple, might as well practice." He smirked.

"Ugh, fine."

"Fine."

"Good." I smiled.

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked, still smiling.

"Oh we're great." He grinned.

…

"So, is the electricity back yet?" I asked Chad after a couple of minutes.

"I dunno. Let me check." He replied, walking to the switch.

The lights suddenly turned on.

_It's time._

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I looked at Sonny's face and in that instance I knew we had the same thought.

_It's time._

"So, ready to be CDC's girlfriend, Munroe?" I smirked.

"Ha! You wish, Chad." She rolled her eyes. "I'm only doing this to get back at them."

"Well, after being with this," He popped his collar, "You'll fall in love eventually."

"Whatever, Chad. Let's just get this over with." She stood up.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She jumped at the contact.

"What do you think are you doing?" She demanded, trying to get out of my strong grasp around her waist.

"Sonny, we need to make this convincing you know, so you better stop being childish." I replied. "I'm not enjoying this any much more than you are."

"Fine!" She raised her arms in defeat.

"Fine!" I smirked.

"Good!" She smiled.

"Good!" I retorted back.

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." I replied, when the door suddenly opened.

…

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

My mom stood in the doorway staring at us.

Or should I say, staring at my waist.

I looked down to see what she was looking at and noticed Chad's hand around my waist.

_Oooh, she's gonna flip!_

"Sonny… Chad…" She started carefully. "Uhm… Let's talk over breakfast."

I gave Chad my 'Uh-oh look' but he just winked at me and hugged me sideward.

I have to admit, I like the feeling of his arm around me… Whoa. Pretend I never thought of that.

We stopped at the dining area where Carla and Claire were making breakfast happily. That is…until they saw us.

_Okay… This is awkward…_

"Hey Mom," Chad greeted. "What's for breakfast?" He grinned, pulling a chair for me to sit in.

"Uhm…." His mom started, "Eggs and bacon…"

"Mmm!" I cheered. "My favorite!"

Chad chuckled at me fondly before sitting down beside me.

When we were all settled at the table, everyone was looking at me and Chad.

"So…" My mom started.

"You guys have something to tell us?" Chad's mom finished.

"Yup." Chad smiled. "I want to tell you guys that," Chad held my hand, which sent shivers down my spine. "Sonny and I are going out."

…

Okay. So, everyone just stared at us like we were crazy. My mom was first to react.

"What?" She bursted. "Sonny's seventeen!"

"And so are you, Chad!" His mom fumed along.

"Well, we got to know each other more last night, and…we really liked each other." Chad explained calmly, smiling at me.

…

The conversation went on and both our parents looked paler and paler until it was finally time to head to work.

I know what you're all thinking: Working on a Saturday? But Chad and I made it up so we'd get to escape our parents.

We rode together to Condour Studios and high-fived for a job well-done.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... Didya like it? How do you think this story is gonna end? How do you _want _it to end? Tell me! :) Review guys! :) I want to know what you think :)

Plus, the others who wanted to be my beta, I tried to message you guys but no one replied. :( So... I just asked my good friend **shobsnet02**. Gotta love that girl. :D

Oh, and stupid reviews are very much allowed. LOL, sorry for the word, **Smile. Laugh. Shine** knows what I'm talking about, don't you? :))

* * *

Well, that's it! Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter! Love you all! :)

**smile'ley**

xoxo


	14. Friends?

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Are you still reading? I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

By the way, please check out my other stories, especially '_Falling_'. I'm so proud of that story and I think you guys will like it too. :) Please recommend it to others, also… Reviews would be very much appreciated. :)

This final chapter is dedicated to all of you guys who has been reading this story and kept putting up with my late updates. I love you guys so much and I really thank you for being with me through this whole story. You guys are seriously the best friends anyone could have. Enjoy the chapter! =)

Disclaimer: Well, as you all know, the only thing I own here until now is the plot of this story. Unfortunately.

* * *

_Exactly two weeks and twelve hours has passed since Sonny and Chad started to pretend to 'date', and Chad and Sonny's moms were freaking out. Yup. Freaking out._

**Connie's POV****:**

"Hey, Carla…" I started tentatively. "I mean, I really think Chad is a nice guy and all, but I really think that Sonny and Chad… Err… Well, you know… They fight. A lot. How could this happen in just one night?"

"I know what you mean, Connie…" She replied. "I didn't expect this to happen either, trust me."

"Well, what do you think should we do now?" I asked sadly.

"Well… The only thing we _can_ do, I guess…" She answered. "Tell them the truth."

**Chad's POV****:**

"So… You think they'll give in yet?" Sonny asked as we sat opposite to each other in the small café.

"Well…" I started to answer, really unsure of what I was about to say. "It's hard to say." I finally settled for as an answer. "But I think they don't really approve of the idea of us dating yet." I added.

"Yet?" She asked.

Oops.

"I-I mean us _dating_. _Dating. _Period. Yup. Hehe." I remedied immediately.

"Oh, right, of course." She answered.

I could have sworn I saw her face fall a bit, but I'm pretty sure I was just imagining it again.

"So…" I coughed. "Wanna go home already? Our moms might finally decide to tell us the truth by now. I could feel them freaking out about us." I chuckled, though the idea of us stopping to date - wait, I-I mean _fake_ date. Yup, _fake_. - made my heart fall lower than the ground.

Even though I'd hate to admit it, I really _am_ gonna miss her.

I guess she kind of felt the same, for she said, "Well… It's only 5:00 in the afternoon… Wanna go catch a movie first before we go?"

I smiled at this. "I'd love to."

…

After the movie, we ate dinner at this small restaurant. Their food was actually delicious. Not really the _Five-Star Restaurant _amazing type, but pretty mouthwatering enough.

When we were done, I paid for our meal, and for the first time, she didn't protest.

We drove toward my house after then, and neither of us even utter a single word throughout the whole drive.

I parked my car in the driveway. I hopped off my car, and opened the door on the other side for Sonny.

She smiled weakly and got out, too.

"So… You ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." She chuckled.

I slipped my hand into hers and she jumped at the contact.

She looked at our intertwined hands and then looked at me.

I winked at her and said, "C'mon, _girlfriend_, let's do this."

She laughed and then held my hand tighter as we went inside.

When we went inside, our moms were standing in the living room, arms crossed, and looking pointedly back and forth between our hands and our faces.

"Chad," my mom said in a voice she uses that lets you know you're in big trouble.

"Sonny," her mom repeated in the same voice.

"We need to talk to you guys. Come here."

They gestured towards the sofa opposite from where they took a seat.

We sat there and waited for them to say something.

When they didn't, I got impatient and finally asked, "Yes?"

That's when my mom sighed and said, "Sonny, Chad… You see, as much as we know that you think you like each other, well… Connie and I don't. We just… We just think that you're rushing this whole thing."

"Yeah… What we mean is, seriously, you got into a relationship after just a night? It's not really very reasonable…" Sonny's mom continued.

"Yeah, and…" My mom started when Sonny and I both laughed hysterically.

My mom and Connie both looked at each other. "What's so funny?"

"We just can't believe that you guys totally fell for it."

"Fell for what?"

"Did you guys really think that we'd go out just after a night together? We despised each other!" I chuckled.

They both looked at us, dumfounded.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"What we mean is, we're not really dating." Sonny laughed.

"What? How? Why? B-but - !" They said, mixed emotions written upon their faces.

"C'mon, mom, did you guys really think that we'd like each other? Much more _date_!" I chuckled.

"Wait. So you're not really dating? Then why did you act like you were?" My mom asked.

"_Because_- we knew your plan, and we wanted to get back at you so you'll never _ever_ do that to us again." Sonny giggled.

"So you did that to get revenge?" Connie confirmed.

"Yup." Sonny and I both said together at the same time. We grinned.

Our moms looked at us smiling unbelievingly.

"I can't believe we just got tricked by our own children." My mom shook her head, still smiling.

"Yeah…" Connie said in the same awed voice.

"So, who's hungry? We prepared an award-winning dinner tonight!" My mom said.

"Oh, sorry mom, but we already ate."

"Well, we haven't. C'mon Connie, let's go eat with Claire, she must be starving."

**Sonny's POV:**

As our moms left us alone, I suddenly felt awkward being alone with Chad. What are we going to be now? I think it's hard going back to the 'frenemies' stage, but then what will we be now?

"Hey, Sonny, wanna go to the garden with me? It really looks amazing at night." Chad offered.

"Sure." I smiled.

When we went out, I didn't really see anything special or unusual about the place. "Uh, Chad? What's so-" I stopped mid-sentence when Chad flicked a switch somewhere in the bushes. Lights flickered open everywhere. It looked like something you only see in fairytales. It was beautiful. It was magical. It was like a dream, which left me speechless.

"Chad… It's beautiful…" I said.

Chad just chuckled and then he winked at me, which somehow made me blush. "I had a feeling you'd like it."

"Hey, Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we now? I-I mean, will we just go back to being frenemies or what?"

"I don't know, Chad. What do you _want_ us to be?"

Chad just smiled and shook his head. "Way to throw back my own question at me, Munroe."

I chuckled a bit, too, before answering him. "What about we just become friends, like our moms would want us to be, in the first place?"

"Hmm… Friends. Sure, why not? Just don't spread that around, it would ruin my reputation, being friends with a Random."

I playfully smacked his arm.

"Just kidding, Sunshine."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait, so friends it is?" Chad confirmed, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Friends." I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug.

He hugged me back tightly, and I thought I saw a flash somewhere but I think all the lights in here just made me imagine it.

I shook off the thought and just enjoyed the hug before we both pulled away.

"Sonny! C'mon, sweetie! It's getting late!" My mom shouted from somewhere.

"'Kay mom! Coming!" I shouted back.

"Bye Chad, see you soon." I smiled.

"Bye Sonny." He smiled back, as I left him alone.

As my mom and I left his house, I looked back at the garden and saw Chad smiling at me and so I smiled back. I turned back to the front smiling hugely. I had just gained a new friend in Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ta-da! It's done! It's done! It's finally done! I'm so proud of this. Haha! Sorry for any mistakes, but this chapter was kinda rushed. I just wanted you guys to finally see the end. :D

Oh by the way, watch out for a sequel! I'll post another chapter updating you guys if ever I decided to make the sequel.

But please bear with me, I'm still adjusting in high school, and it's really hard and tiring, so it might take ages before I upload again. Sorry about that.

Anyways, I would like to thank you all for all the unending love and support. I love you guys! Muwah! :D

Peace Out!

**smile'ley **

xoxo


	15. Update

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! Just a short note. The sequel's already posted. It's entitled '_**Friends?**_' Hope you like it! :)

P.S. I missed you! :)

Peace out!

**smile'ley**

xoxo


End file.
